


Karasuno - Mama Crow

by FallenAngelForever



Series: Team Mums [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, gay everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: With a duo that cant seem to stop fighting each other and every powerhouse player they meet, An ace that is afraid of his own shadow, A blocker that is more salty than the dead sea and a pinch server in love with said blocker, Another duo who lives have been devoted to protect their female manger/ get slapped by her and a captain that is possibly Bi polar. How does Karasuno survive? Thank the volleyball gods for Sugawara or should I say Sugamama.





	Karasuno - Mama Crow

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Training Camp because who didn't love Training camp
> 
> This chapter going to be more family fluff than Sugamama but the next chapter will be all Sugmama.
> 
> I was inspired to write a series about the team mums after I saw Haikyuu fan art of the team mums by Suncelia  
> http://suncelia.deviantart.com/art/Haikyuu-Mommy-on-Duty-1-5-617169005  
> Check her out  
> 

Training camp

"Ughh" moaned Hinata as he leaned heavily on the wall, "My stomach hurts so much"

"You shouldn't of had that eating contest with Kageyama" Daichi said 

"It sucks that you didn't win little man" Tanaka chuckled as he walked up to Hinata and ruffled his hair 

Suddenly Hinata face turned a sickly green, and vomited everywhere. 

"Hinata" the team yelled. 

"Ahh" Tanaka screamed, "he puked on my pants again" as he ran around the room like a headless chicken, 

Daichi tried to calm Tanaka down while Sugawara pulled Hinata onto his lap and stroked his hair, 

"Its okay baby, you feel better?" Sugawara asked lovely. 

"So where are we sleeping, because i refused to sleep on the bare floor" Tsukishima said, 

"What you mean?" Asahi asked, Tsukishima pointed to the futons on one side of the room that were sacked together and covered in vomit. 

"We will have to share then" Daichi said, 

"I refused to share with the dumb ass" Kageyama spat. 

"Yes you will, if you hadn't of challenged Hinata to that eating contest, then this wouldn't of happened" snapped Sugawara. 

"Okay" Daichi said clapping his hands, "gather round, I`ll pick the pairs", 

"First pair is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi" Daichi announced 

knowing Yamaguchi was the only person on the planet that could share a bed with Tsukishima and not be murdered, 

"Yay Tsukki" said Yamaguchi as he clings to Tsukishima arm, "Shut up Yamaguchi" the other boy replied but didn't hide the tiny smile on his face. 

"The second pair is Asahi and Nishinoya", 

Nishinoya jumped around the room in excitement as Asahi suddenly yelled "NO" which startled everyone, 

Noya deflated and looked up at Asahi with tears brimming in his eyes, "You don`t want to share with me" he mumbled, 

Asahi looked distressed and looked up to the others for help when he noticed Suga was glaring at him as if he hoped Asahi would suddenly catch fire. 

Gulping Asahi quickly tired to fix his mistake "No its not that, I like sleeping with you, I love it" he began blabbering hoping to fix his mistake. 

"Such a horny goatee" Suga said still glaring with Daichi nodding next to him. 

"no i don`t mean it like that, he just so small, well most people are compared to me" Asahi continued his blabbering with a panicky tone, 

"Wait, you guys have sleepovers every week and Asahi has no spare futons" Daichi said confused. 

wondering why Asahi now suddenly didn't want to sleep with Noya, 

"Asahi use to sleep on the floor but then he got this massive western bed and now we sleep together" Noya informed them. 

"I was scared i would crush Noya in my sleep because futons are so small" Asahi said sheepishly, 

"Pathetic goatee" Sugawara said with Daichi nodding, "Why do I let my baby date you?". 

Ignoring the team mom, "Its fine Asahi, you want crush me" Noya said as he jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around Asahi. 

Clearing his throat, " Well now thats sorted, Tanaka and Ennoshita will be the third pair", 

"Yeah Bro, this is going to be awesome" Tanaka shouted as he slapped Ennoshita on the back, 

Ennoshita had a tight smile on his face as he looked at Daichi, his eyes promised a painful death. 

Daichi gulped, 

"and of course I will sleep with Suga" Daichi finished and looked over to his boyfriend. 

Sugawara winked at him, 

Daichi whole face turned red, 

Tsukishima could be heard in the background saying "Why, of course?". 

"No more questions" Daichi yelled as he grabs Suga and runs out the room, 

Sugawara popped back in and said "I want you all in bed before we get back and Hinata I`l get you some water". 

Daichi appeared behind Sugawara "If anyone isn't in bed by the time we get back the whole team is doing suicide runs at 5 am ". 

The team groaned, the team parents left and the pairs began to set up the futons and get ready to sleep, 

As soon as their futon was ready, Hinata fell asleep straight away. 

Vomiting everywhere must of made him tired Kageyama thought, 

Settling down Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

Tried being the operative word, 

Hinata was moaning in his sleep and shuffling around, 

Kageyama groaned internally, of course Hinata wouldn't be a quiet sleeper he thought to himself, 

Suddenly Hinata rolled over and smacked Kageyama in the face (Maybe he was practicing spikes in his sleep?) . 

"That`s it, your sleeping on the floor dumb ass" Kageyama yelled shoving Hinata on the floor, 

"Noooo Bakayama, go drown yourself in milk" Hinata whined crawling back on the futon, still feeling sick. 

Kageyama eyes lit up at the mention of his only reason for living (Second only to Hinata but Kageyama doesn't realize that yet). 

Ignoring Hinata who had wrapped himself in the duvet and whining about his head hurting. 

He made his way over to the dorm door, ready to begin on a quest to find milk at 10 pm, 

Noya who had been watching the scene unfold realize if Kageyama left, 

Sugawara would freak out about one of his babies missing in a strange school at night, 

And Daichi would kill them for making Sugawara freak out. 

He knew what he had to do, 

He raced over to Hinata and grabbed the duvet, Ignoring the squawk from Hinata as he fell on the floor again, 

Throwing the duvet on the floor, he grabbed Kageyama. 

Realizing Noya had left their futon, Asahi looked up and was greeting with the sight of Noya rolling Kageyama up in the duvet, 

and rolling Kageyama back to his futon while screaming rolling burrito, 

Suddenly Noya heard movements behind the dorm door, the team parents were back. 

Diving the only way a libero could, he reached his futon just as the door opened, 

Peering in Daichi was pleasantly surprised everyone was in bed, they listened to him, he was so proud. 

He watched as Sugawara tipped toed across the room to Hinata to give him his water, 

Reaching the futon, he saw Kageyama disguised as a burrito and frowned as he saw Hinata shivering next to the young setter, 

Noya watched Hinata shiver from his futon, he felt bad he had used the whole duvet on Kageyama but he wasn't doing suicide runs at 5 am. 

Sugawara motioned Daichi over to the Kagehina (Love this ship) futon, 

"What is it?" Daichi whispered, "Hinata has a fever" replied Sugawara as he removed his hand from Hinata`s forehead. 

"He should sleep with us, our body temperature should keep him warm" Sugawara told him, 

Lifting Hinata up bride style, he carried him over to the Daisuga futon 

Sugawara arranged all the covers around them. 

The baby crow fast asleep with his parents in their nest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, This is my first story with no Angst, yay. Let me know what you think. Also its like 1 am so if there`s any mistakes or places where it doesn't make sense just let me know.
> 
> Thanks, hope you like it.


End file.
